memory_alphafandomcom-20200223-history
Worf
Worf, son of Mogh and grandson of Colonel Worf, was one of the most influential Klingons in the galaxy from the mid- to late 24th Century. Early Life Worf was born in 2340 on Qo'noS and shortly afterwards moved to the Khitomer colony with his parents, leaving his younger brother Kurn behind with a family friend Lorgh, as he was too young to travel. In 2346, the colony was attacked and destroyed by the Romulans and his parents were killed. Worf survived the attack and was rescued by the crew of the Federation starship [[USS Intrepid|USS Intrepid]]. Sergey Rozhenko, an onboard crewman, took care of Worf at the age of six and later returned to Earth with him where he was adopted with his wife, Helena Rozhenko. (TNG: "Sins of the Father", "Family") The Rozhenkos found it difficult to raise a Klingon child on Earth so made the decision to take Worf and his human brother, Nikolai Rozhenko, to the farm colony of Gault. The two brothers rarely saw eye to eye and spent most of their childhood in disagreement. (TNG: "Heart of Glory, "Homeward") Growing up with humans made for a difficult childhood; Worf found it hard to bridge the gap between his Klingon heritage and his decidedly un-Klingon circumstances. In 2353, when Worf was thirteen, he was captain of his school soccer team. The team made it to the championships that year, and Worf was determined to win. Near the end of the second half, with the score tied, Worf's team got a corner kick. Worf and one of his opponents, Mikel, both leaped up to head a high-flying ball. Although Mikel had position, Worf was determined to score. Worf successfully made the goal, however, their two heads would collide in the process. Triumphant, Worf turned to Mikel to gloat, only to find him lying on the grass bleeding with a broken neck. Mikel would die the next day, forever scarring Worf with the reality of human frailty. (DS9: "Let He Who Is Without Sin...") In 2355, Worf went to Qo'noS to perform the first Age of Ascension ceremony, staying with his cousin's family. Unfortunately, the Klingons rejected Worf because he was too Human. Being rejected by Humans for being too Klingon, and rejected by Klingons for being too Human, Worf was left feeling like an outsider. He sought refuge with the Klingon clerics in the Caves of No'Mat, who took him in, gave him food and accommodation. There, whilst undergoing the Rite of Maj'Qua, the legendary Klingon warrior Kahless the Unforgettable appeared to Worf in a vision. Kahless said that Worf would do something that no other Klingon has ever done before. (TNG: "Birthright, Part I") Worf returned to Minsk, Earth. Worf would often take camping trips to the Ural Mountains with his father, and pondering the meaning of Kahless's words. (TNG: "Family", DS9: "Change of Heart") Career Early Career In 2357, Worf and Nikolai joined Starfleet Academy. Although Nikolai dropped out after the first year, Worf was able to continue through the entire course. In 2361, Worf became the first Klingon to graduate from Starfleet Academy, something no other Klingon has done before. This event led Worf to believe that Kahless's prophecy had fulfilled itself. (DS9: "The Sword of Kahless") :In a scene cut from DS9: "Resurrection", Worf mentioned that he had served as an ensign aboard the [[USS Hawk|USS ''Hawk]], prior to his posting on the Enterprise-D. It is likely that this was his first assignment after graduation and his only posting before taking his position on the Enterprise as a junior lieutenant.'' Assignement aboard the Enterprise-D Worf in 2364.]] Lieutenant junior grade Worf took his posting on the [[USS Enterprise (NCC-1701-D)|USS Enterprise-D]] as a command division junior bridge officer under Captain Jean-Luc Picard in 2364. (TNG: "Encounter at Farpoint", "All Good Things...") His first year of duty aboard the ship was spent as a relief officer for the conn and other bridge stations. When Natasha Yar was killed by Armus later that year, Worf was temporarily promoted to chief tactical officer and security chief of the Enterprise. (TNG: "Skin of Evil") In 2365, he transferred to the operations division and became the full-time chief tactical officer and security chief. (TNG: "The Child") In 2366, Worf was promoted to the rank of full lieutenant. (TNG: "The Ensigns of Command") When the Borg attacked the Alpha Quadrant at the Battle of Wolf 359, Worf played a role in stopping their approach. He was a member of an away team that tried to stop the Borg reaching Wolf 359. He was the officer who initiated the deflector array that would have disable the Borg cube. Although the Enterprise could not reach Wolf 359 to participate in the battle, they did catch up to the Borg ship at Earth, where Worf and Data managed to capture Locutus. With his efforts, he helped the Enterprise halt and destroy the Borg cube. (TNG: "The Best of Both Worlds, Part I & Part II") During the refit of the Enterprise, Worf took the time to reunite with his parents. (TNG: "Family") In 2368, when the Enterprise was damaged by a quantum filament, Worf was forced to deliver Keiko O'Brien's baby daughter, Molly O'Brien. He humorously noted that Molly resembles Miles O'Brien. TNG: "Disaster") One day, whilst performing an inventory check, a cargo container fell on Worf, injuring his back and leaving him paralyzed. Unwilling to live on as a paralyzed Klingon, Worf asked his son Alexander to perform the hegh'bat. Opposition from Riker, Troi and Dr. Crusher, in addition to Alexander's lack of knowledge of Klingon culture led Worf to change his mind. He permitted Dr. Toby Russell to perform a dangerous and experimental procedure to replace his spinal column. The surgery was a failure, and Worf was declared dead. However, due to the redundancies of Klingon physiology, where every organ in the Klingon body had a backup organ that kicks in whenever damage occurs to the first, his internal backups were intitiated and Worf woke up. It took time, but with the help of his son and Troi, Worf made a full recovery. (TNG: "Ethics") Worf in 2369.]] In 2371, Worf was promoted to lieutenant commander shortly before the destruction of the Enterprise-D at Veridian III. While awaiting reassignment, Worf took an extended leave of absense from Starfleet to evaluate his future. He returned his son to Earth to live with the Rozhenkos while he himself took refuge on Boreth. (Star Trek: Generations; DS9: "The Way of the Warrior") Involvements in Klingon politics Worf helped the Enterprise crew, who were unaccustomed to Klingon culture, learn the ways of Klingon warriors, as was evidenced when Korris, Konmel, and Kunivas came aboard. Here, the crew witnessed the Klingon death ritual, which was the first time non-Klingons had witnessed the event. When K'Nera offered Worf a place in the Klingon Defense Forces, Worf declined, and opted to stay on with the Enterprise crew. (TNG: "Heart of Glory") Later that year, he was reunited with his brother Kurn, who he had not seen since he first left his homeworld as a child. Kurn arrived on the Enterprise to inform Worf that his honor was put into question when the Klingon Empire announced that their father had betrayed the Klingons at the Khitomer colony by giving the Romulans strategic information. Chancellor K'mpec had approved this finding on the assumption that no one would challenge it, but Worf and his brother Kurn appeared before the Klingon High Council to protest. Worf discovered that it was indeed Duras who had committed treason, but K'mpec feared his powerful house and did not think it wise to condemn him. Worf agreed to accept discommendation to avoid a civil war and preserve the Klingon Empire. It was also decided to keep secret Kurn's bloodline to protect his honor. (TNG: "Sins of the Father") In 2367 Worf was introduced to his son, Alexander, when K'Ehleyr came on board the Enterprise to meet with Captain Picard. He had been requested by Chancellor K'mpec to serve as the Arbiter of Succession, which meant it was his responsibilty to decide whether Gowron or Duras was to become the next Chancellor of the Klingon Empire. K'Ehleyr, wanted to finish mating ritual having learned of Worf's discommendation, but Worf denied this request, not wishing to lavish his family's dishonor on K'Ehleyr. K'Ehleyr discovered that it was not Worf's father Mogh who betrayed the Klingons at Khitomer. It was Duras' family who was to blame, and it was Duras who killed Chancellor K'mpec. She was murdered by Duras before she had any chance of delivering the evidence to Captain Picard. When Worf came in, K'Ehleyr whispered who killed her: "Duras". Worf performed the Klingon death ritual in front of Alexander telling him "If you have never seen death before, then look--and always remember." Worf stormed into Duras' bridge claiming for the right of vengeance under Klingon law. Even though Duras was the only who could clear his family's name, Worf still went ahead and killed Duras. Following K'Ehleyr's death, Worf confirmed to Alexander that he was his father. (TNG: "Reunion") The death of Duras allowed Gowron to become the new Chancellor. It was not enough to avoid civil war, which broke out in late 2367 when the House of Duras and its supporters attacked Chancellor Gowron's position. Worf, feeling it was his place to help his people, resigned from Starfleet and took position with Gowron against the forces of the Duras family. Worf's influence was proven instrumental in the war when he ordered Kurn, who had control over a fleet of ships, to back Gowron. Starfleet came to his aid without getting directly involved when they were able to reveal that the Duras family were garnering support from the Romulans. With help from Starfleet, the Romulan involvement was stopped, thus enabling Gowron's forces to quickly end the war and solidify his position as Chancellor. As appreciation for Worf's help, Chancellor Gowron restored honor to the House of Mogh, gave Kurn, who publically announced his bloodline to Mogh, a seat on the High Council, and gave Worf the life of Duras' illegitimate son, Toral. Worf, unable to kill an innocent boy, let Toral go and returned to Starfleet without incident. (TNG: "Redemption, Part I & Part II") Later, Worf's mother came aboard the Enterprise requesting that he take custody of his son Alexander. (TNG: "New Ground") Despite some early difficulties, not helped by Lwaxana Troi's interference, Worf eventually settled with his son, and allowed him to stay on board the Enterprise. (TNG: "Cost of Living") In 2369, whilst the Enterprise was on board Deep Space 9, Worf was met by a Yridian named Jaglom Shrek. Shrek told Worf that Mogh may not have died at Khitomer after all, that he may still be alive living with Romulans in a remote prison camp. This disturbing fact, if true, would dishonour Worf and his family (even Alexander) for three generations, since a true warrior would fight to the death rather than get captured by the dishonorable Romulans. With advice from Data and Troi, Worf decided to meet Shrek and guide him to the Carraya Sector, where the prison camp was located. (TNG: "Birthright, Part I") On the surface, Worf encountered an old Klingon man called L'Kor. After identifying himself as the Son of Mogh, L'Kor informed Worf that his father died at Khitomer, and that a number of prisoners were taken to this camp at the Carraya Sector. Worf attempted to free the prisoners, but the leaders refused, and instead took custody of Worf. Inside the main prison camp, Worf found Klingons and Romulans living together in harmony. Unfortunately, in their isolation, the Klingons abandoned all honour and had forgotten their warrior ways. He found the young Toq, was using the Gin'tak battle spear to plough the local farmland, and he found a Klingon girl Ba'el, who knew nothing of her heritage, or the Khitomer Massacre. When Worf told the camp members that Klingons are now allies with the Federation, the Klingon elders laughed in disbelief. To calm himself afterward, Worf performed a martial arts exercise outside. All the younger Klingons watched in awe whilst Worf told the stories of Kahless to them, and Ba'el became infatuated with Worf. Despite attempts by Gi'ral to stop her advances, Ba'el refused and agreed to escape with Worf. Then Worf found out that Ka'el was Romulan. Tokath, the Romulan leader of the camp was her father. When Worf confronted Gi'ral about why she married a Romulan, Gi'Ral explained it was due to her sorrow at losing her Klingon husband at Khitomer. Worf left and continued his influence on the camp's youth. He taught hunting with Toq, and after catching an animal, delivered it to the main hall as a feast. Tokath was horrored at the sight and pointed a phasor at Worf. By now, Worf had exerted enough influence on the camp. Toq, L'Kor and even Ba'el had blocked Tokath's path, and he had to let Worf go. Worf returned to the Enterprise. (TNG: "Birthright, Part II") Although it had a profound influence on the settlers of Carraya IV, it also forced Worf to challenge his own beliefs. To renew his faith, Worf decided to visit the Caves of Boreth, and resummon Kahless the Unforgettable. He was about to give up, but then he successfully summoned Kahless. Only this Kahless was real. Although later proven to be a clone, He was instrumental in getting Kahless the Unforgettable installed as emperor to the Klingon people. The position had not been held for centuries and was ceremonial but he felt that the Klingon Empire had lost its way from Kahless' original teachings and thought the new emperor could bring further stability. (TNG: "Rightful Heir") Assignment to Deep Space 9 When the Federation treaty with the Klingon Empire was threatened during the Klingons invasion of Cardassia in 2372, Sisko stated, "The only people who can understand Klingons... are Klingons." It was at this time he requested the help of Worf. He again became a player in galactic politics as the Federation tried to avert war between the Klingon Empire and the Cardassian Union. Worf was their best link to Chancellor Gowron and a meeting between them was arranged. He was asked to resign Starfleet and join Gowron on the Klingon campaign to invade Cardassia. Worf felt the war was wrong and that it was incompatible with his loyalties with the Federation. As a consequence, Gowron had the House of Mogh stripped of its honor and had Kurn thrown off the High Council and continued on the course for war without Worf's help. The Klingons failed to bring down the Cardassian government with the Federation protecting them and an enraged Gowron withdrew the Khitomer Accords and made an enemy of the Federation. Following the mission, Worf was considering resigning from Starfleet to take a berth on a Nyberrite Alliance cruiser. After learning this, Sisko offered Worf a position as the strategic operations officer, which Worf humbly accepted. (DS9: "The Way of the Warrior") Desperate to regain his honor, Lt. Cmdr Worf was willing to do anything, and Kor (considered a hero according to Worf) offered him the perfect opportunity. Kor (who disliked the High Council enough to consider any enemy of it a friend) revealed to Worf that he and Jadzia Dax knew the secret location of the legendary Sword Of Kahless, stolen by Hur'q pillagers from a millenia ago. If Worf could find the sword and present it to the present emperor, Kahless, it would almost certainly restore his honor among his people. Kor accepted Worf's request to join the expedition, knowing it would annoy Gowron. Although the antechamber that held the sword had been ransacked, Worf discovered that a holographic projection hid the main chamber. With the help of some Hur'q DNA, Kor, Worf and Dax gained access to the main chamber, where they found the legendary Sword of Kahless. Worf believed that the discovery of the Sword was one of the events in his life that his vision of Kahless foretold him accomplishing. When the team exited the chamber, they came face-to-face with Toral, son of Duras, an individual whose life Worf had spared following the Klingon Civil War. After a brief battle with Toral and his bodyguards, the team went for a dash back to the ship, being chased by Toral. However, whilst trying to head back to the ship, Kor and Worf encountered a difference of opinion with the sword. Worf was disgusted when Kor used the sword to eat a vole: "The sword is not something that you use to shovel food down your mouth". When it came time to sleep, Kor and Worf could not sleep, for fear that if they do sleep, the other will seize the opportunity to steal the sword and reap the glory. After a restless the team had to maneuver across a steep chasm. Kor lost his footing and nearly fell down the slope. Worf, barely able to hold onto Kor, told him to let go and drop onto a ledge beneath him. Kor, preferring to die rather than let go of the sword, refused and climbed back up with the help of Dax. Kor took a look at the ledge, and found that it was too small to support his weight. This proved too much for Kor, and he decided to fight Worf in battle. If it wasn't for Toral catching up to the team, they would have killed each other. After dealing with Toral, the team realized how far the sword was dividing two Klingons. They were not ready for the return of the sword, so they beamed it into space, to be lost until Klingons are ready for it. (DS9: "The Sword of Kahless") Four months after Kurn lost his seat on the Klingon High Council, he arrived at DS9 seeking help from his brother to perform the Mauk-to'Vor ritual. He felt that the ritual, which involved Worf killing him, was the only way to restore his honor. After receiving orders from Sisko not to carry out the honor killing, Worf arranged for his brother to have cosmetic surgery and his memory wiped so he could start a new life with no ties to the House of Mogh. (DS9: "Sons of Mogh") Missions aboard the USS Defiant Whenever Sisko was not commanding the [[USS Defiant (NX-74205)|USS Defiant]], Worf would get a chance to demonstrate his command. Whilst beside a gas giant in the gamma quadrant, where the Defiant was escorting Quark to continue negotiations with the Karemma, the Jem'Hadar opened fire on the Karemma starship and the Defiant as punishment for their treason. Captain Sisko was severely injured in the incident, leaving Worf to take command. Taking command at engineering (the bridge had been damaged by Jem'Hadar fire) Worf found many engineers (especially Muniz and Stevens) unused to his authoritarian method of command. After receving advice from Chief O'Brien, Worf took a more interactive approach to command. More able to work under this form of command, Muniz and Stevens were able to devise a way to destroy the Jem'Hadar fighter. By modifying the main deflector, the Defiant successfully defeated the Jem'Hadar. (DS9: "Starship Down") In a subsequent mission, Worf had to escort some Cardassian freighters across a volatile sector of Klingon space. After being hit by Klingon warships that continually cloaked and decloaked, he opened fire on the next ship that decloaked. However, this ship was a Klingon civilian transport, and Worf destroyed it. The Klingon Advocate Ch'Pok demanded that Worf be extradited to the Klingon Empire for punishment. The Federation decided to stage a court martial with Admiral T'Lara as chair and with Sisko as defense, and Ch'Pok as prosecution. Had it not been for Odo's discovery that there were no civilians on the destroyed ship, Worf would have had to return to his dishonored home. After the court martial, which the defense won, Worf remarked at how difficult command was. Sisko replied, "Wait until you get four pips on your collar." (DS9: "Rules of Engagement") When Worf discovered that the O'Briens were having another child, he altered his holiday plans to coincide with the birth, just so he wouldn't have to deliver O'Brien's baby (like he did with Molly). (DS9: "Accession") Worf was later ordered to take the USS Defiant and join the fleet of ships set to intercept a Borg cube in Sector 001 on a course for Earth. The Enterprise-E came to Worf's rescue when the Defiant was heavily damaged. Reunited with his old crewmates, Worf assisted in destroying the Borg cube and prevented the Borg from changing history when they travelling back in time to 2063 in an attempt to prevent first contact with the Vulcans. (DS9: "Looking for par'Mach in All the Wrong Places, Star Trek: First Contact) :Worf's holiday plans were deliberately written into the series so the writers would have an excuse for Worf being with the Enterprise crew, and not at Deep Space 9. The episode DS9: "Accession" aired just before filming for ''Star Trek: First Contact had begun''. Following a year of hostilities and border skirmishes between the Federation and Klingons (See: Second Federation-Klingon War), Worf assisted in discovering that Chancellor Gowron's chief military advisor and overseer of the Cardassian invasion, posing as Martok, was, in fact, a Dominion changeling agent who was on a mission to destabilize relations between the two powers. With Worf's help in uncovering the Dominion presense as the common enemy, he helped reunite peace between the Federation and Klingon Empire. (DS9: "Broken Link", "Apocalypse Rising") Roles during the Dominion War During Operation Return, when the Federation were on the verge of losing the battle, Worf and Martok's Klingon forces entered at an opportune moment. They inflicted enough damage on the Dominion for the Defiant to poke through. Worf protecting the Ba'ku people in 2375.]] Worf later visited the Federation colony on Manzar to establish a new defense perimeter against the Dominion. At this opportunity, however, he visited his old friends on the [[USS Enterprise (NCC-1701-E)|USS Enterprise-E]], which was on a diplomatic mission nearby. For a brief period Worf rejoined his old crew to reveal Admiral Dougherty's conspiracy concerning the Ba'ku relocation. (Star Trek: Insurrection) During the latter half of the year, Worf commanded the Koraga when it was destroyed by the Dominion; his escape pod was rescued by Ezri Dax, with whom Worf was captured by the Breen. After undergoing an interrogation, Worf and Ezri were freed by Legate Damar as part of his resistance to the Dominion. (DS9: "Penumbra", "Strange Bedfellows") Worf would return to Deep Space 9, where he became disillusioned with the leadership of Gowron, citing his faulty battle planning and poor strategies at the later stages of the Dominion War. He challenged Gowron to combat and killed him; by right he was acclaimed the new chancellor of the Klingon High Council. However, Worf stepped aside and nominated Martok to the position. After the war, Martok asked that Worf be appointed Federation Ambassador to the Klingon Empire. Thereafter, Worf left Deep Space Nine to take his new post on Qo'noS. (DS9: "Tacking Into the Wind", "What You Leave Behind") Service aboard the USS Enterprise-E Worf rejoined his old crewmates on the [[USS Enterprise (NCC-1701-E)|USS Enterprise-E]] on Earth, where he attended William Riker's and Deanna Troi's wedding ceremony. Following the Earth wedding and while en route to a second ceremony on Betazed, the wedding was postponed as the Enterprise-E detected positronic signals from the Kolarin system. Upon discovering that the source of the positronic signals was the Soong-type android, B-4, Rear Admiral Janeway of Starfleet Command assigned the Enterprise-E's to Romulus to begin new peace talks with the new Praetor of the Romulan Star Empire, Shinzon, who was a human clone of Picard. The peace offer turned out to be a trap and in the end Worf, together with Romulans, had to face Shinzon and the Remans. Finally, he admitted that the Romulans fought with honor, possibly getting over his life-long grudge against this species. (Star Trek: Nemesis) Family and Romantic attachments Jeremy Aster In 2365, Worf performed the R'uustai ceremony with Jeremy Aster, admitting him into the House of Mogh, after Jeremy's mother was killed on an away mission. (TNG: "The Bonding") K'Ehleyr and Alexander K'Ehleyr was Worf's first mate and mother of his only child, Alexander. In 2365, he became involved with K'Ehleyr, a Human-Klingon emissary who would become the mother of his child, Alexander Rozhenko. When Worf tried to undergo the Klingon Mating Ritual, K'Ehleyr refused stating to Worf: "Don't give me any of that Klingon nonsense." They parted afterward. (TNG: "The Emissary") When she was killed by Duras, Worf claimed the Klingon Right of Vengeance and killed him in a Bat'leth battle. This also had the consequence of making Gowron the new chancellor. (TNG: "Reunion") Ba'el Ba'el was the daughter of the male Romulan Tokath and the female Klingon Gi'ral, living in the Romulan prison camp on Carraya IV. Her first contact with the outside world came in 2369 when Worf came to the camp. She fell in love with Worf and protected him when Tokath was going to kill him for influencing some Klingons to leave. Ba'el never left the planet as she felt she would not be accepted by either Klingons or Romulans because of her mixed heritage. (TNG: "Birthright, Part I") Deanna Troi Worf respected Deanna Troi so much he asked her to care for Alexander if he died. (TNG: "Ethics") In late 2370, Worf asked Deanna to become a soh-chim to Alexander, a role she gladly accepted. (TNG: "Parallels") The two began a brief romantic relationship, but by early 2371, it seemed to have ended amicably. (TNG: "Eye of the Beholder", "All Good Things..."; Star Trek: Generations) Martok In 2372, Worf rescued the real General Martok from Dominion Internment Camp 371 and the two became "brothers" when Martok was assigned to DS9. Worf, and later Alexander Rozhenko, were adopted into the House of Martok. (DS9: "In Purgatory's Shadow", "By Inferno's Light", "Soldiers of the Empire", "Sons and Daughters") Jadzia Dax Jadzia Dax was Worf first wife. The two became good friends because of Jadzia's understanding and interest in Klingon culture. Worf became romantically involved with the station's science officer, Jadzia Dax in early 2373. When war broke out between the Federation and Dominion in late 2373, Worf and Jadzia were separated when they were reassigned. Dax was given command of the Defiant, while Worf was assigned to a Klingon ship. The two married in early 2374 when Starfleet retook DS9 and they returned to their former positions. (DS9: "You Are Cordially Invited...") Sadly, the marriage was short lived when Jadzia tragically died at the hands of Gul Dukat when she simply got in his way while attempting to destroy a Bajoran Orb. (DS9: "Tears of the Prophets") In 2375, Worf led a mission to destroy a Dominion shipyard. He dedicated this mission to his late wife, in order to ease her entrance into Sto-Vo-Kor. (DS9: "Shadows and Symbols") Personal Relationships Jean-Luc Picard Worf served under Jean-Luc Picard for nearly eight years, and earned great respect for his captain. When the honor of Mogh was called into question over the Khitomer incident, and Kurn could not serve as cha'DIch (defendant) Worf chose Picard to act as his cha'DIch. Picard accepted, and successfully uncovered the truth about the Khitomer massacre. The truth led to Worf and Picard's contempt for the House of Duras, who were the real traitors. (TNG: "Sins of the Father") Picard's successful tenure as Arbiter of Succession to the Klingon Empire, gave Worf new respect for Picard. Despite Worf having murdered Duras, going against the Federation charter, and Prime Directive, Picard forgave Worf for the incident. Under the tutelage of Picard, Worf gained the rank of lieutenant commander. When then Enterprise-E was taken over by the Borg and Worf concurred with the recomendation to abandon ship Worf was called a coward by Picard, Worf responded, "If you were any other man, I would kill you where you stand," implying great admiration. Picard later admitted that Worf was the "bravest Klingon he knew" (Star Trek: First Contact) Benjamin Sisko Worf and Benjamin Sisko became personal friends thanks to Sisko's experiences with Curzon and Jadzia. When it was discovered that there was a changeling in a high position in the Klingon Empire, Worf took part with in a daring mission to uncover the identity of the changeling. (DS9: "Apocalypse Rising") Sisko to part in Worf's Kal'Hyah ceremony (Klingon bachelor party), which was much different than O'brian and Julian thought it would be. (DS9: "You Are Cordially Invited...") Alternate Realities When the Ambassador-class starship [[USS Enterprise (NCC-1701-C)|USS ''Enterprise-C]] emerged from the temporal rift, it created the alternate timeline that the Federation was suddenly in war with the Klingons, causing Worf to disappear mysteriously, to be replaced by Natasha Yar, who had died in 2364. (TNG: "Yesterday's Enterprise")'' After he returned from a Bat'leth tournament on Forcas III, Worf had encountered a quantum fissure, where he had deeper relationships with Deanna Troi in multiple alternate timelines. In at least two timelines, the two were married and had two children: Shannara Rozhenko and Eric-Christopher Rozhenko. In one timeline Worf was promoted to full commander and appointed first officer of the ''Enterprise-D. (TNG: "Parallels")'' of H'atoria. (2395)]] In Q's anti-time timeline, Worf and Troi were deeply involved, but Troi's subsequent death led to a rift between William Riker and himself. He later served as a member of the Klingon High Council, and was the governor of Klingon colony of H'atoria in 2395. (TNG: All Good Things...) In another alternate future timeline, Worf also had the ability to "pull his weight with the other Klingons" during the early 25th century. (DS9: The Visitor) In yet another alternate future timeline, Worf was killed on the floor of the High Council in 2410, while his son, Alexander, helplessly watched. (TNG: "Firstborn") :Also see: Worf (mirror) Chronology ;2340 : Born on Qo'noS to Mogh. ;2345 : Brother Kurn is born. Moved to Khitomer along his parents while Kurn remains on Qo'noS. ;2346 : Raised by the Rozhenkos on Earth after the Khitomer Massacre in which his parents are killed. ;2353 : Moves to the Gault colony. Becomes captain of his school soccer team. ;2355 : Travels to Qo'noS, where Kahless the Unforgettable appears to him in a vision. ;2357 : Joins Starfleet Academy. ;2361 : Graduates the Academy to become the first Klingon Starfleet officer. ;2364 : Serves onboard the [[USS Enterprise (NCC-1701-D)|USS Enterprise-D]] as a lieutenant junior grade. ;2365 : Involved with K'Ehleyr, a Human-Klingon emissary. ;2366 : Met his son, Alexander, for the first time. Killed Duras in claiming revenge on the death of K'Ehleyr. ;2367 : Resigned from Starfleet to assist the forces of Gowron against the forces of the Duras family in the Klingon Civil War. ;2369 : Met the inhabitants of Carraya IV, where he had a brief infatuation with Ba'el. ;2369 : Instrumental in having a clone of Kahless the Unforgettable installed as the emperor. ;2370 : Travels accidentally between various quantum realities, upon his return asks Deanna Troi to be Soh-chim to his son, then begins a romance with the Counsellor. ;2371 : Parts amicably with Deanna Troi. Promoted to lieutenant commander. ;2372 : Recalled from extended leave and re-assigned to Deep Space 9. ;2373 : Begins romantic relationship with Jadzia Dax. Fought against the Borg incursion into Sector 001. Serves as first officer aboard the [[IKS Rotarran|IKS Rotarran]] under General Martok. ;2375 : Commanded the [[IKS Koraga|IKS Koraga]], which is subsequently destroyed. Visits the old crewmates onboard the [[USS Enterprise (NCC-1701-E)|USS Enterprise-E]] to reveal Admiral Dougherty's conspiracy concerning the relocation of the Ba'ku. Returns to DS9; slays Gowron in personal combat and installs Martok as Chancellor, left DS9 for his new assignment as the Federation Ambassador to Qo'noS. ;2379 : Rejoins his old crewmates on the Enterprise-E on Earth. Battles with Shinzon and the Remans alongside with the Romulans, potentially ending his life-long vendetta against them. de:Worf Category:Klingons Category:Starfleet personnel Category:USS Enterprise (NCC-1701-D) personnel Category:Deep Space 9 personnel Category:USS Enterprise (NCC-1701-E) personnel